fringefandomcom-20200223-history
The Day We Died/transcript
PROLOGUE Fringe Medical Complex - Saving Peter (Peter is dashed through the halls on a gurney with injuries from the mayhem he encountered in Lower Manhattan after he entered the Wave Sink Device - and travelled to May of 2026) EMT #1: Peter Bishop. Forty-seven years old. Shrapnel wound in the abdomen. ER NURSE: BP is 110 over 70. ER DOCTOR: Start an IV. PETER: Where am I? ASTRID: Peter, you were injured in a Fringe event. You're in good hands. It's okay, I'm right here. ER DOCTOR: (to Peter) Lie back. Just relax. (to staff) He's bleeding pretty bad here. Get me some units of his reserve blood. Start transfusion now. (to Peter) Agent Bishop, please just lie still. (to staff) Get me the U.V. cauterizer. ASTRID: It's alright, Peter. You're going to be fine. (hours later, at the reception desk) ELLA: I'd like to find out how Peter Bishop is doing. ER RECEPTION: May I see your badge? ELLA: I don't have a badge... yet. I was just promoted last week. I have a temporary barcode. Can I show you that? ER RECEPTION: Sure. (scans Ella's coded wrist and reads the results from the scanner) Thank you, Agent Dunham. Agent Bishop has been in recovery for an hour now. He should be out soon. OLIVIA: (approaching the reception area) Ella. ELLA: Peter's fine, Aunt Liv. He's in recovery. (mild embarassment) I mean, uh, Agent Dunham, ma'am. OLIVIA: You can just call me Boss like everybody else. Now, how are you? ELLA: I'm fine. I remember being in my SUV. And the next thing I knew, I was on the ground and there was Vortex Shrapnel everywhere. People are saying that it's the End-of-Dayers. OLIVIA: That's what we think, yeah. We think it's Moreau. PETER: (walking out the recovery area for reception) Hey. OLIVIA: Peter. How are you feeling? PETER: (with some pain) Ah... just like new. OLIVIA: So what'd the doctor say? PETER: Doctor says I'm fine. ASTRID: No. They said to stay off his feet for a few days. OLIVIA: See? You're pushing yourself. PETER: Moreau's out there. OLIVIA: Peter, you got to stay off your feet. This is gonna be one of those times when you say, "you were right." PETER: I'm not going to say that you were right because I've got state-of-the-art science on my side. (cheerful. cups her check) I feel fine, Hon. ELLA: Do you remember what you were saying in the field about the machine and being from the past? PETER: (to Ella) Well, I didn't say I didn't get my bell rung, but I'm doing better now. (to Olivia) Two eggs over-easy, bacon, and grapefruit juice. That's what I made you for breakfast on Sunday. ASTRID: Hey, guys. Look. (everyone turns to the large television monitor in the waiting area. response forces dash through the smoke and chaos on the streets of Lower Manhattan) OLIVIA: (shares what she already knew) There's a Stage Three tear. We've initiated Amber Protocol. (the image of the terrorist claiming responsibilty for Fringe event appears on the screen) Brooklyn Philharmonic - Electrilight Bombing (Moreau and two of his accomplices enter the empty foyer of the large theater while an operatic performance is underway and the doors closed to latecomers. Moreau puts the briefcase down that he carried in with him and moves to the door to listen to the enthralling music. Oscar removes one of the explosive devices from inside the briefcase and prepares to deploy it. A tuxedoed gentleman walks through the area after both devices have been activated and placed on the ground. he nearly walks over one of them, turns to look around and is shot twice in the chest by the third terrorist with a silenced pistol) MOREAU: (softly to his men to leave) Okay. (they hurry from the theater and at least one of the devices destroys the main interior walls of the building - and the patrons enjoying the performance) ACT I Brooklyn Theater - Searching The Orpheum ASTRID: Hey. The security firm just emailed this video. We think they gained entrance from the side fire door. OLIVIA: Okay, so how come they didn't trigger the alarm? ASTRID: It was disabled. But that's not all. We think we found an Electrilight. It must have been a dud. PETER: I believe so. We finally get to see one. Fringe Headquarters - Assistance Required ASTRID: The End of Days. Ha. That's one of my father's favorite sermons. When the world dies and a savior arrives to end the suffering and usher all the worthy into Heaven. PETER: Pass me those alligator clips? ASTRID: Of course, if my father ever met one of the kooks who's actually attempting to end the world, he'd probably kill them himself. AGENT: (hands Astrid a stack of papers) Agent. Eyewitness statements. ASTRID: (to Peter) I'll let you know if any of this is worthwhile. OLIVIA: Anything? PETER: No. Not only can I not tell you how the thing works, according to all the readings, it shouldn't be working at all. You know, there's probably only one person on Earth who can tell us how this thing functions. OLIVIA: Walter. PETER: Got any markers you can call in? OLIVIA: You think now's the time? PETER: I think it might be past time. (Peter leaves the office and heads to a high security prison. inside he is escorted to a secure conversation area then sits behind a glass panel and waits while the convict he needs to talk to is summoned. Walter walks through the barred gate on the other side of the barrier. he is barely recognizable in his orange jumpsuit, long hair, bushy beard and shackles) ACT II Federal Prison - Interviewing Walter PETER: Hello, Walter. WALTER: Must be bad if they're letting you see me. PETER: It is. WALTER: I heard a rumor that the Sun was burning out. They don't tell me much in here. PETER: The Sun is still shining. WALTER: I also hear there's been a massive increase in Kappa radiation. PETER: That one's true. A wormhole opened in Central Park, right in the center of Sheep's Meadow. Took us months but... we were finally able to Amber it over. WALTER: A wormhole shouldn't emit that type of radiation. Not unless it's a wormhole through time. PETER: Exactly right. The carbon levels were consistent with the late Paleozoic era. Two hundred and fifty million years ago. WALTER: Paleozoic. Theropods! My old self would have been fascinated with that. How's Olivia? PETER: She's fine. Thank you. I need your help. WALTER: What is it? PETER: We're not exactly sure. Some kind of light bomb. It's made by a terrorist group. They call themselves the End-of-Dayers. They use them on soft spots, trying to rip holes in the fabric of the universe. Trying to accelerate the end of days. I'm hoping if we can figure out how it's made and maybe trace the parts... we can stop them before it's too late. WALTER: Even if I could help you... I can't do it from here. I... would need my tools. My special instruments. PETER: We both know that's not going to happen. Washington, D.C. - Confronting Broyles (Peter stares at the television screen and live coverage of a large vortex draining the Thames River. he stands up when he is joined in the plush office) PETER: Senator. BROYLES: Hello, Peter. PETER: Thank you for your time. BROYLES: No need for formality in here. It's good to see you. Have a seat. You said it was urgent. PETER: It is. I assume you've been briefed about the End of Days organization? BROYLES: I'm well aware of the situation, yes. PETER: We recovered this device from what's left of the Opera House. Science Division's been trying to crack the technology, but without much luck. BROYLES: What do you need? PETER: I need Walter. I want you to grant him a temporary furlough so he can help us on the case. BROYLES: That's out of the question. I'm sorry. PETER: If we can understand this technology, we might be able to prevent future attacks. BROYLES: Consult with him in prison if you need to. That's all I can offer. PETER: Why? You worried about your reelection prospects? BROYLES: You know me better than that. I'm worried about that. (points at the television screen) The entire globe is disintegrating. We're running around putting on band-aids, and every day more people are lost because of it, and Walter was responsible. I know him. And I know his intentions weren't this. But there's not a single person out there who hasn't lost someone they love because of him. You can't begrudge the anger they feel towards him. PETER: I don't. I'm out there in the streets with them every day. And, yeah, maybe I am running around putting band-aids on it until we can figure out how to reverse the damage that's already been done. But at least it's something. And if we can figure out this technology, I guarantee you we will prevent future casualties. Phillip. If what we lost in Detroit still means anything to you... just give me one chance. That's all I'm asking. Walter's Lab - Back In Business (lights switch on) WALTER: (stares at the empty lab) Where are my things? PETER: They're all still in evidence, Walter. Don't worry. Olivia's on it. Your equipment will be here shortly. WALTER: Mm. Will Astrid be here? PETER: No. Astrid's a Fringe Agent now. We need her out in the field. WALTER: Oh. I suppose since she's no longer caring for me, she's able to (realizes his hands are chained) -- spread her wings. (whispers to Peter) May I take a look out back? My old office. MOVING STAFF: (from the main lab) Just leave him there for now. I'm not sure where he wants him. PETER: Walter. WALTER: I didn't realize how much I've missed swivel chairs. I've also missed swiveling. PETER: There's someone here to see you. WALTER: A visitor? OLIVIA: Walter. WALTER: Olivia! Congratulations are in order, my Dear. OLIVIA: What for? WALTER: The wedding, of course. OLIVIA: Oh. That was a while ago now. WALTER: This is the first opportunity I've had to give you an appropriate welcome to our family. I always did want a daughter. OLIVIA: Thank you, Walter. WALTER: (to the Fringe agent) For goodness' sake! Doesn't the word fragile mean anything to you? (the box floats and safely lands on the floor) (to Olivia) Was that you? OLIVIA: I learned to control it a few years ago. WALTER: I'm impressed. Foggy Park - Evil Plans MOREAU: So... what's the next target? SECRETARY BISHOP: The wormhole in Central Park. MOREAU: Considering your world was destroyed by a wormhole, I suppose it's fitting. SECRETARY BISHOP: Is this it? MOREAU: Followed your specifications to the letter. More than twice the yield of the device we used last night. SECRETARY BISHOP: It won't be long... 'til this world joins mine. ACT III Walter's Lab - Advanced Technology PETER: (to Walter's security detail) Boys. (to Walter) Any luck? (puts a bag of licorice on the worktable) WALTER: Afraid not. Can't make any sense of this technology. I'll continue to run diagnostics on the canister, but even if I am successful, our world is still ending. You may stop this group, but you cannot stop the inevitable. Our destiny was set the day we triggered the machine. I didn't understand until it was too late that our... two worlds were inextricably linked. Without one, the other simply cannot exist. When their world was destroyed, that was the day we sealed our fate. For all intent and purposes... that was the day we died. PETER: We don't know that for sure. WALTER: Have you seen him? PETER: Walternate? No. Nobody has. He's become a recluse. WALTER: Imagine coming over here to try to save the world... only to be stuck here when your world was destroyed. Not to mention having the same face as the most reviled man in the universe. I just wanted to say... at the trial, you spoke on my behalf... PETER: ...Walter, I'm the one who got in the machine. I'm the one who destroyed the other universe. WALTER: The courts perceived that you did it... to defend our universe. And so do I. This all began with me, and my... hubris. PETER: Walter... WALTER: ...and I just wanted to say thank you. PETER: No matter who's at fault, you are my dad. (Peter leaves the lab. Walter picks out one licorice and takes a bite.) Bishop's Residence - Family Planning OLIVIA: (to her husband busy over a hot stove) That smells insanely good. PETER: After the day we had, I figured we deserved better than takeout. OLIVIA: Hey. How you holding up? PETER: Ha. I'm doing fine. Why? OLIVIA: Well... you know Walter would always cook when he was worried about you, so... PETER: Well, of all the bad habits I could pick up from him, that's the least of them. (looks at a child's drawing on the refrigerator door) OLIVIA: Amanda from across the street gave it to us. That's you and me and the little baby that we're gonna have that she is planning on babysitting. PETER: Oh... well, I think we should get started on that right away. OLIVIA: You're really gonna use a drawing from a little girl to get lucky? PETER: It sounds so dirty when you say it like that. OLIVIA: She's a sweet little girl. PETER: You know, Hon, if you wanted to reconsider... OLIVIA: I can't say that I don't think about it. And that I don't wish things were different. PETER: Honey, people still have families. Look at Amanda. She was born into this world, and she's still happy. And the world could get better. So I still think we're gonna have a kid. OLIVIA: I hope you're right. PETER: In fact, I think we're gonna have several. Two, maybe three. A little tribe of Bishops. (the next morning the phone rings while they slumber) PETER: (answers) Hello? WALTER: (calling from the lab) I understand now. They're splitting atoms... not as an outcome goal but as a means to an end. PETER: Slow down, Walter. WALTER: The diagnostics on the canister -- they show residual traces of Strontium 90. That's a radioactive isotope. That's how they're making the Electrilights. PETER: Which means it would leave a signature. WALTER: Yes! Like radioactive breadcrumbs. They'll lead us to whoever's doing this. PETER: (to Olivia) We need Science Division to monitor current radiation tracking maps. WALTER: It'll be faster if you exclude readings inconsistent with Strontium 90. Look for spikes in the remaining data. Forest Encampment - The Key OLIVIA: This is a campground. Do you think it's even possible to split atoms here? PETER: I can see 'em making s'mores, maybe, but weapons of mass destruction? No. OLIVIA: Is this the right place? AGENT #2: The tracking system is detecting the same radioactive signature that registered on the canister. PETER: So then where's the lab? OLIVIA: (to her Agent) Okay. You keep searching. I'm gonna call this in. If you find anything out of the ordinary, I want to know. AGENT #2: Yes, ma'am. AGENT #3: (privately to Peter) Sir. We found this sitting on top of a rock. I don't know if it means anything. PETER: Thank you, Agent. AGENT #3: Sure. OLIVIA: Peter. (as he hides the key box he was handed) Maybe Walter was wrong about the radioactive signature. PETER: Yeah. I'll go back to Science Division, see if maybe something's wrong with the radiation detection sensors. OLIVIA: Okay, well, let me know if you find anything. PETER: Yeah. Will do. (gets in his vehicle and opens the key box) (in Central Park, Moreau enters the restricted Amber zone and prepares to deploy two more Electrilight devices) ACT IV Fringe Headquarters - No Respect ASTRID: (looks at someone's abandoned lunch) How come no one respects my desk? NEARBY AGENT: You're too nice. LOUSPEAKER: (alarm goes off) Team One, get ready to deploy. Perimeter breach. Sector Eight in Central Park. Walter's Lab - No Clues WALTER: This technology's ten, maybe fifteen years ahead of its time. I don't mind saying it's something I would like to have invented. I mean for peaceful purposes. Mining, maybe. OLIVIA: Walter. What about the components? WALTER: Where were these parts made? I haven't the foggiest. OLIVIA: (answers ringing cell phone) Dunham. I'm on my way. WALTER: What's wrong? OLIVIA: There's been a security breach at the wormhole. Someone in the park I.D.'d Moreau. (to Ella) Come on. Reiden Lake - Confronting Secretary Bishop (approaches his old family summer home with the key left for him to find) PETER: (answers ringing cell phone) Hello? Hello? (no response. enters the cabin with his pistol drawn and finds the man that lured him there) SECRETARY BISHOP: Hello, Peter. PETER: (puts the gun on the desk. sits in the nearby chair.) Why'd you leave me the key, Walter? SECRETARY BISHOP: I knew you'd recognize it. I couldn't just call you. PETER: Yes, you could have. SECRETARY BISHOP: No, no, no, no. Not if I wanted the proper reunion that we both so richly deserve. PETER: So letting me know that Moreau works for you -- that was your way of getting my attention? SECRETARY BISHOP: Among other things. PETER: I should have known that the Electrilight came from you. After all, Walter was the only one brilliant enough to figure out how it worked. Stands to reason that you were the only one brilliant enough to invent it. Yin and Yang. SECRETARY BISHOP: That's interesting. Interesting that you should say that -- Yin and Yang. PETER: Why are you doing this? SECRETARY BISHOP: Yin and Yang. One man broke the universe. The other man did nothing.... but have his son stolen, his life stolen, ruined. I came over here at the end on a mission of mercy to ask for help for my side. The race was lost, a race I didn't initiate. But still, I came. And you destroyed us, Peter... my son. You destroyed your own... PETER: You activated the machine on your side. You were going to use it to destroy this universe. I only acted in self-defense. SECRETARY BISHOP: Do you know what it's like... to wake up and just for a moment... think that everything is as it was? And then to realize it's not... that the nightmare you had was real. Soon everyone here will experience loss the way that all those over there did. Air, water... light, even. But you... you will experience loss the way I did. PETER: What does that mean? SECRETARY BISHOP: You destroyed my universe, son, and I'm going to destroy yours. And not all at once. Central Park - Team Immobilzed ELLA: Peter's still not picking up. AGENT #4: Agent Dunham. We spotted a vehicle parked near the perimeter breach. OLIVIA: What kind of vehicle? AGENT #4: A bus. OLIVIA: Okay. I want all tactical teams to enter the restricted area -- (a flash knocks out all of the Fringe responders. Olivia recovers first and sees a cloudy, colorful vortex drifting from the Amber mound) Reiden Lake - Duped PETER: I came here alone, Walter. To make a personal plea to you. I'm sorry for the suffering that I've caused you. I'm sorry... for destroying your people. Our people. I'm sorry for destroying our world. And if I could take back that choice... I would. But it's no excuse for what you're doing now. And it has to stop. I don't want to have to use these. But you're going to come with me now, Father. SECRETARY BISHOP: You know, Peter, if I was really there, I might not be able to resist killing you. I think this is the better way, so you can learn about loss. Let's start by killing someone you love. (Peter grabs for him and his hand pass through him. he has been talking to a holographic projection. Secretary Bishop turns of the hologram device he is using and exits his vehicle parked near Olivia in Central Park) Central Park - Olivia Ambushed OLIVIA: (on her tactical radio) We're gonna evacuate the area, try and contain the wormhole. So can you move everyone back to Sector Three? (Secretary Bishop steps out from behind a vehicle and shoots Olivia in the forehead with a silenced pistol) ACT V Olivia's Funeral - Sad Farewell PETER: Olivia Dunham... my wife... was everything to me. (Peter’s eulogy for Olivia was originally covered by somber music... but available on DVD. "When we first met, I was a nomad, moving from place-to-place, job-to-job. She gave me a purpose: She taught me to believe in something bigger than myself. She taught me to fight to keep our world safe, and more recently, to keep it from dying. The truth is –- we’re all dying. From the moment we’re born, we are all dying, and the universe is unspeakably cruel. Our one hope is that we can find some purpose, some meaning before that last day comes. Some happiness... and love. Olivia was all of that to me. There was no one like her. While I will not cease to fight, now that she’s gone, I’m afraid I’m already lost. That we are all lost. The world is a darker place without her." (later, on the ride home) WALTER: Why have we stopped? What is this, some kind of protest? ELLA: No. It's the wormhole. They're still trying to seal it up. Sergeant, when we start moving again, can we cut over and take Columbus, then we can -- WALTER: Wait. No. Turn the car around. Please... I need to get back to my lab. (back at his home, Peter sits and drinks, then drinks some more - and grieves deeply) Walter's Lab - Reconnecting WALTER: Diagnostics are almost complete. You used to call me "Uncle Walter" do you remember? ELLA: I don't remember much from before it got bad. WALTER: I'm so sorry... Ella. I understand... words can't come close to mitigating your loss. Truly, if I could go back in time and change things, I would. I would give anything to be able to go back and make different choices. ELLA: But you can't. There aren't any happy endings nowadays, are there? WALTER: No. I suppose not. ELLA: I remember the cow that stayed over there. She had kind eyes. WALTER: She did, didn't she? My Gene. I do miss her. Oh... that's it. Peter's Residence - Time Paradox WALTER: Peter, I was wrong. It's not too late. You can save both worlds. We can do it all over again. This time, you -- you simply need to make a different choice, and should something go wrong, then Olivia will be our fail-safe. PETER: Walter, stop. Olivia is dead. WALTER: But she won't be... Not then. PETER: The machine? I turned that on fifteen years ago. WALTER: And all the time I sat in prison, I - I - I couldn't figure out where it came from. I knew the pieces were buried millions of years ago, but how did they get there, so deep in the past? But now I understand. I sent them there. The wormhole in Central Park -- I sent them back through time. Peter, you can stop the destruction before it occurs! PETER: If that's the case, just don't send the machine back. Then we'll never discover it, and I'll never destroy the other universe. WALTER: No, no, no. It doesn't work that way. I have already done it. Therefore, I have no choice but to do it again. PETER: Walter, that doesn't make any sense. WALTER: It does. It's a paradox. I can't change what happens because it's already happened. But you can make a different choice within what happened. I simply need to find a way to bring your consciousness forward to now so that you can witness what will happen if you make the same choice. Peter, for all I know, it could be happening already. Don't you see? We can fix everything. We can cheat the rules of time. PETER: Imagine the repercussions. WALTER: There's no way of telling what the cost might be. But it can't be worse than this. It can't be worse than this. PETER: What would I need to do? Liberty Island - Stress In The Device (current times) OLIVIA: Walter? What's happening to him? WALTER: His heart rate's going up -- 156 and climbing! OLIVIA: What's it doing to him? WALTER: I don't know. BROYLES: It's been sixty seconds now. How much longer are we gonna let him stay inside that thing? WALTER: Peter has interfaced with the machine at a biological level. If we take him out prematurely, I'm afraid we'll harm him. ACT VI Liberty Island - SecDef Outsmarted SECRETARY BISHOP: What is it? BRANDON FAYETTE: Sir, it just started sixty seconds ago. SECRETARY BISHOP: What started exactly? BRANDON FAYETTE: The machine -- something is happening. The diagnostics are through the roof. Look at this -- the soft spots -- they're not closing. They're getting worse. SECRETARY BISHOP: Bring me Olivia Dunham, now. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I don't understand what you're asking me to do. SECRETARY BISHOP: The drawing suggests that you have a connection with the machine... that you can stop it, that you can turn it off. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: They outsmarted you, didn't they? They know you turned the machine on. So they put Peter in theirs... and now we're the ones that are gonna get destroyed. Liberty Island - Pulled Together WALTER: Something's wrong! OLIVIA: Help me, quick! Come on, let's move it! Peter. PETER: Olivia... you're alive. OLIVIA: Are you doing that? PETER: I understand now. Walter? Walter! I understand now. I understand what the machine does. I know what it's capable of, and I know where it came from. WALTER: The First People? PETER: Yes, The First People, Walter, but The First People are us -- you, most specifically and maybe Ella and Astrid -- I don't know. I don't know who it was that took the machine back through time. But I know something else. I've seen Doomsday, and it is worse than anything you could possibly imagine. This isn't a war that can be won. Our two worlds are inextricable. If one side dies, we all die. So I've torn holes in both the universes and they lead here, to this room. A bridge so that we can begin to work together to fix -- SECRETARY BISHOP: You shattered my universe. You have any idea how many deaths you've caused? WALTER: That was an accident. What you have tried to do you've done on purpose! OLIVIA: Whatever you've both done, we're here now. So maybe it's time we start to fix it. Liberty Island - A Parliament Of Observers DECEMBER: You were right. They don't remember Peter. THE OBSERVER: How could they? He never existed. He served his purpose. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Three Episodes